Sueño de un Milagro para Navidad
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Escrito como parte de la historia "Hasta que te encuentre otra vez" del Grupo "Maullidos Navideños" - Contest Perfecta Navidad de FFAD.


Los personajes pertenecen a The Twilight Saga. La historia es creación de Maullidos Navideños.

El presente capítulo contiene temas fuertes y susceptibles.

…

**Sueño de un Milagro para Navidad**

...

Los milagros son cosas increíbles que suceden en momentos de oscuridad y desesperación.

…

La brisa soplaba con fuerza contra su rostro, pero no le importaba el castigo. Él seguía contemplando el vasto horizonte. Girase hacia donde girase el cuerpo, la vista desde cubierta del crucero le resultaba hipnótica y envolvente, sencillamente espectacular.

Llevaba dos días de travesía y desde el primer momento ese fue su lugar favorito. El viaje fue un obsequio de Elizabeth, _su tía_, quien ha tratado de mimarlo y protegerlo desde el día que lo conoció. Aquella vez fue para ambos como _un milagro navideño_.

Ella que quería un hijo y él un hogar; y pese a todos los esfuerzos de la mujer por borrar el dolor de los recuerdos, él se sentía incompleto sin Isabella.

Ahora recorría las aguas del Mediterráneo tratando de apaciguar su alma y liberar el pasado, los amargos recuerdos. Pretendía descubrir la manera de aprender cómo es vivir con el futuro ante él. No era tarea fácil, pero ese era su propósito en estas fechas.

_Navidad._

Su Navidad siempre fue tan diferente, oscura y fría; con fantasmas que arrebatan la luz más brillante…

— ¿Cariño? —Sintió la suavidad de una mano pequeña y frágil sobre su antebrazo llamando su atención, trayéndolo de regreso de su infierno de oscuridad y sufrimiento, que lo arrastraba constantemente con todas sus fuerzas a lo más profundo de aquellos abismos—. Edward, hace un poco de frío acá afuera, entremos en el refugio del barco… Necesitas comer algo, no quiero que tu salud se vea mermada nuevamente, si yo lo puedo evitar. —La voz era suave y cautivante. Ella intentaba por todos sus medios llevar un poco de cordura y razón, pero no le era tarea sencilla, no con Edward decidido a dejarse morir y sin deseos de luchar.

Del fuerte cuerpo masculino se escuchó cómo se escapaba un suspiro de fastidio y reproche al verse tan incapaz de sobrellevar todo aquello. Agonizante, ese era el término para describir su estilo de vida, pese a las atenciones de la mujer.

—Bien, vamos. —Y sin más, siguió a la menuda figura a la seguridad y calidez del interior.

Dentro, los interminables festejos de los otros pasajeros y el movimiento de la tripulación por brindar cuanta comodidad requirieran las decenas de acaudalados que dieran cita en aquella exclusiva trayectoria, festejaban tal como si estuviesen ante un año que llegase a su fin, y así era. Solo estas gentes eran tan inconscientes para desligarse de todo y abrir un paréntesis en, según su entendimiento, sus aburridas vidas, para con motivo de Navidad derrochar en semejantes festines y celebraciones, cuando allá afuera cientos de miles de niños y niñas, desde infantes hasta adolescentes sufren el abandono de sus familias y de la misma sociedad. Cientos de pequeñines, como lo fue él mismo en una época, pasando hambre y frío, y sedientos de un abrazo y anhelantes del refugio de un _hogar_.

Edward se preguntaba constantemente si cualquiera de estos perifollados sería tan fuerte y valiente de continuar con al menos una de esas sonrisas, de encontrarse ante la situación en la que él o Isabella se vieron inmersos siendo tan solo unos niños. ¿Isabella? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Hacía casi una década que no la tenía junto a él, una década en la que un océano de situaciones y justificaciones los mantenía en extremos opuestos del mundo. Aunque periódicamente se habían escrito _e-mails_ y sus encuentros a través de _Skype,_ aún permanecían nítidos en él, como si el tanto tiempo sin saber de ella yaciera en el limbo. Isabella no lo sabía, pero aquellos destellos de vida recargaban sus fuerzas en sus mayores momentos de oscuridad. Ella era su ángel de la guarda, su refugio en la adversidad, su cordura, su musa, su norte… El solo hecho de poder contemplar sus ojos, aunque tan solo fuera desde una _web cam_, le era motivo más que suficiente para sobrellevar la distancia, la separación.

No hubo día o noche que Edward dejara de recordar el día que sus miradas se encontraran por primera vez, los maravillosos meses que continuaron a esa Navidad o la terrible tragedia que los separó, el dolor ante la ausencia o los años sin ella.

_Con su sola presencia… dominó a la bestia que habita en mi interior_, solía decirle a _su tía_ Elizabeth. _Recuerdo cómo mi vida era ira y desprecio hasta ese día. El día en el que en aquel horrible lugar, mientras luchaba por ser libre de la sujeción de los crueles brazos de un par de policías sin corazón, que tras el resguardo de un uniforme se aprovechaban del dolor y la desventaja de la desdicha de un niño haciendo frente a la Navidad. Tía, ella me completa, ella es mi razón de vida._

El baibén de las conversaciones superfluas a su alrededor acunaban e inflamaban la tristeza y agonía de su alma. Caminaban por los largos pasillos en busca de sus camarotes. Edward necesitaba tomar una ducha que le ayudara a relajar, aunque fuese tan solo un poco, la tensión que atormentaba su cuerpo tanto como a su espíritu. Reconocía cuánta verdad cargaban las palabras de Elizabeth, _su tía_, la madre que lo acogiera con amor entre sus brazos desde el primer momento, y quien procuraba, nunca dar oportunidad a todo aquel tsunami devastar su presente; ella se interponía con todas sus fuerzas imponiendo su infinito amor de madre por protegerlo a él, de todo y todos, tanto como su humanidad se lo permitiera, algo que solo una genuina madre era capaz de hacer.

Nadie, solo Isabella le amaba más en este mundo. Aunque para ser honestos, no entendía _por qué su actual silencio_, o _qué la mantenía lejos de él_, seguía pensando mientras el agua caliente de la ducha le reconfortaba los músculos.

— ¿Listo para cenar, hijo? —Elizabeth con su ternura e infinita paciencia lograba neutralizar temporalmente su tan constante estado de abstracción de manera casi sobrenatural y lo devolvía al mundo real.

Edward salió del baño en su _smoquin _negro, viendo a una hermosa y elegante mujer quien lo miraba con ternura. A lo que él le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló:

—Te ves hermosa, tía Elizabeth. —Se acercó a ella ofreciéndole el brazo como todo buen caballero inglés y se encaminaron hacia el salón comedor, el salón principal.

—Edward, cariño, ¿sabías que tus primas Martina, Camila y Diana están a bordo, verdad? Ellas serán presentadas en sociedad esta noche, como ha sido tradición —decía apretando con delicadeza el brazo del joven garantizando contar con su atención—. Tanto para las trillizas como para mí sería un gran honor que nos deleitaras con alguna de tus composiciones, si tan solo nos brindaras una interpretación, yo me sentiría más que servida, hijo. —La mujer entonaba cada palabra con suavidad y gran tacto—. Sé que has estado trabajando en el escrito de varias melodías que podrías compartirnos esta noche y deslumbrarías a cuantos nos demos reunión en el gran salón…

—Tía, por favor. Bien sabes que si estudié piano fue por lo cercano que me sentía con Isabella, que cada una de las notas que he plasmado en el pentagrama han sido por su inspiración y para que algún día ella sea la primera en escucharlas, jamás podría dedicar a alguien más una sola de esas notas —argumentaba él con semblante sombrío, aunque procurase una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero si me has permitido escucharte, quizás te permitas una excepción, ¿no te parece? —Era la voz del agradecimiento profundo y la súplica interna. Todo en busca de su apertura al mundo y a la oportunidad de ser feliz, de la realización profesional y el reconocimiento de sus dones y talentos.

—Te considero mucho más que a una tía, eres como una madre para mí. Dudo que en este mundo exista otra mujer que haya amado tanto a un hijo como tú lo has hecho conmigo, sin tan siquiera ser de la misma sangre, y te estaré eternamente agradecido; pero… —Dudó unos momentos, y mientras tanto el silencio fue absorbido por las dulces palabras que anhelaban su aceptación.

—Solo te pido que lo pienses, eso es todo, hijo —concluyó frotando de manera tranquilizante el largo y fuerte brazo que la sostenía.

Continuaron su camino en armónico silencio, que paso a paso los acercaba a los suaves murmullos que provenían del salón donde se realizaría la gran gala.

En las puertas del salón dos mozos plantados a lado y lado de las imponentes puertas halaron de ellas, las abrieron para darles paso. Diez años después, aún no se acostumbraba a tanta opulencia. Todo a su alrededor le resultaba asfixiante, las brillantes luces de las lámparas que se elevaban a lo largo de la gigantesca habitación, las mesas finamente decoradas y estratégicamente dispuestas; los vibrantes colores de la decoración y el mar de personas pululaba de aquí para allá, moviéndose con la suave música y el cotilleo de las personas que en corrillos se actualizaban y comentaban los por menores de los últimos tiempos; y de pronto tres hermosas, enérgicas y dulces jovencitas (Martina, Camila y Diana) con sus lujosos trajes diseñados especialmente para la ocasión, los abordaron haciendo que la pareja sonriera abiertamente ante semejante asalto.

—Prima Elizabeth, primo Edward, empezábamos a dudar que nos acompañarían esta noche. —El estallido de su regocijo les calentó el corazón y les convenció a ambos de que hacían lo correcto en estar presentes, pese a la indisposición inicial del joven.

—Jamás nos permitiríamos privarnos de una celebración de tanta felicidad para la familia, ¿no es así, Edward? —manifestó con orgullo infantil Elizabeth a _su_ sobrino.

—Sí, así es. Es un gusto verlas, primas. Gracias por permitirme acompañarlas en un día tan especial para ustedes —expresó en suave voz, sabiéndose que era un Cullen solo de nombre.

—No digas más nada, Edward. Tú eres uno de los nuestros, Cullen o no Cullen —cortó la mayor de ellas, conociéndolo bien, mientras las demás asentían firmemente reafirmando la certera observación de su hermana.

Sabiamente las jovenzuelas revolotearon con sonoros cuestionamientos, cambiando rápidamente de tema, a uno que cada una de ellas atesoraba y ante el cual suspiraban entre sueños, el del romance. Todas deseaban sus príncipes y se imaginaban ser las princesas. No se vedaban en sitio y ocasión para indagar.

—Pero cuéntanos, ¿cómo va tu libro, primo?

—Estamos esperando con tantas ansias que pronto lo publiques, ya deseamos leerlo.

—Queremos ser las primeras en comprarlo, así que desde ya tienes 3 ejemplares vendidos: Nosotras —coreaban a viva voz señalándose cada una a sí misma con gran pasión.

Edward las miró con complicidad y elevando el mentón, llamó la atención de las chicas en pleno y se prepararon para escuchar con atención las noticias.

—Casi lo he terminado, estoy realizando algunos ajustes… Pero deben saber que antes de ser publicado o pasar el manuscrito a alguien más, siempre ha sido mi deseo que Isabella lo lea y disponga si está de acuerdo con ello. —Las muchachas continuaban atentas palabra a palabra entre largos suspiros, y él guardó silencio buscando a _su_ Isabella a través de la distancia, como si con el simple hecho fuese posible la conexión de sus almas y agregó—: Aún no pierdo la esperanza de que regrese a mis brazos.

En un instante los sonidos adyacentes invadieron su espacio y el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, arriesgaba con engullir al joven. Las trillizas no dejaban de cruzarse suplicantes miradas entretejiendo algún plan. Repentinamente sus ojillos traviesos centellearon y sus voces dominaron al grupo.

—Pero primo, ¿por qué no vas tú y regresas tú a sus brazos? —La pregunta _in fraganti_ retumbó en todo su ser desquebrajando sus barreras y los cimientos que le permitieron algo de cordura en todos estos años.

Edward Cullen de 21 años, era sin lugar a dudas un músico prodigio. Un hombre talentoso quien ha sido amado, admirado y respetado por cada ser humano que ha tocado con su gran carisma, luego de conocer a Isabella. Durante los últimos 10 años, Edward permaneció lejos de los Estados Unidos, lejos de Chicago y contra todos sus deseos, lejos de Isabella Cullen. Se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios y al piano. Amante de los libros, siempre soñó con publicar algún día su propia obra, es por ello que una vez dado el primer paso en tierras británicas dio inicio al manuscrito que algún día se convertiría en la culminación de uno de sus mayores sueños.

…

Isabella Cullen de 19, jamás conoció a quien le dio a luz. Vivió en un orfanato hasta los 6 y fue víctima de los nefastos atropellos de adultos con plena conciencia del bien y del mal, así como de muchas niñas quienes desquitaban en ella la crueldad que conocieron. Para su sexta Navidad, la vida le sonrió. Un adorable pequeño llegó hasta _la boca del león_ para rescatarla, el pequeño _salvaje_ como alguien alguna vez le llamó, se asomó a su vida para iluminar todo cuanto conocía, robarle el corazón y ligando su alma, mente y cuerpo al de él. Porque ella ya no era más dueña de sí, nunca más. Y luego poco después de cumplir los 15, hace 4 años en Navidad, todo se tiñó de gris, otra vez.

¡Que poco puede durar la felicidad!

…

La habitación estaba en penumbras cuando se logró despertar. Se sentó de golpe tirando las sábanas en un afán de liberarse; abriendo los ojos abruptamente escaneó su entorno, la casa estaba sumergida en un completo silencio que solo fue violentado por el frenesí de su corazón y los enloquecidos jadeos que procuraban calmar la sensación de asfixia.

_Dios, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla; otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, ¿es que me perseguirá hasta que muera?, _cuestionaba su cordura al tiempo que se secaba la frente con el dorso de la mano. _Oh, Edward, ¿dónde estás?_ _Necesito de tu abrazo, tu voz, tu consuelo…_

—Tranquila, Bella, tranquila, respira._ Quizás deberías contarle… _Sacudí la cabeza, ahuyentando esas ideas._ Aunque, recuerda que él ahora está bien, es feliz, no necesita más problemas, no necesita tus problemas. _

— ¡Calla! —gruñí furiosa, cubriendo mis orejas como si con ello la vocecilla en mi mente se pudiera silenciar—. ¡Calla! Déjame en paz. —Cerré fuertemente los ojos y las lágrimas se derramaron con impiedad. Si tan solo pudiera, pero no debo.

Unos pequeños pasitos se arrastraron desde la puerta, y momentos más tarde un pequeño peso se acomodó junto a mí, sentí sus bracitos intentar rodearme.

—Mami, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes otra vez malita? —No me fue posible contenerme y lo abracé, no tenía derecho de apartarlo de mí y hacerlo sufrir más y torturarlo con el destino que me asecha todavía, ese que corroe el alma y las entrañas.

—No, cariño, es solo que tu mami ha sido tan ciega y no se ha dado cuenta el tesoro que eres para ella, eso es todo —susurraba dejando un reguero de besos por toda su carita—. Perdóname por haberme desentendido de ti y dejarte a cargo de _tus_ abuelos.

—Tranquila, mamita, la abue Renée y el abue Charlie me quieren mucho, ellos dejan que yo haga todo lo que quiero y me dan todo lo que pido —decía ahogando las palabras contra mi cuerpo, trabando su abrazo cada vez más fuerte—. Los abuelitos dicen que si te abrazo mucho mucho, pronto te pondrás bien y me querrás tanto como ellos.

—Oh, bebé —sollozaba con más fuerza contra su pequeña cabecita.

—Mami, sé que solo tengo 3 años, pero soy un hombre y soy lo suficientemente valiente para cuidar de ti, y no dejaré que nadie te haga llorar nunca. Te quiero mami.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero, mi niño.

No le salían las palabras para aliviar el dolor que se albergaba en su interior, solo debía procurar darle a esta criaturita la mejor vida que le fuera posible.

¿Pero qué sabía sobre ser madre? ¿Madre? Ni siquiera reconocía el término. Simplemente, no existían recuerdos antes de los Cullen, en los que alguna mujer u hombre reclamaran el derecho a ser poseedores del amor de padres; un amor como el que Renée y Charlie le profesaban; y luego el terrible abuso…

Jamás olvidaría cuando despertó aquel día, tarde en la noche, tirada sobre el césped del jardín de _su _casa. Puede que no recordara cómo llegó hasta allí o por qué sus ropas estaban destrozadas y ensangrentadas o quién le pudo haber hecho semejante cosa. Solo recordaba estar saliendo de _su_ casa para verse con su mejor amiga, que vivía en la casa de al lado, para pasar con ella Navidad cuando algo la golpeó. Distorsionadamente recordaba el chillido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto tras ella, pero no recordaba las luces de los faros de ningún coche, solo el terrible golpe y horas más tarde yacía tirada inconsciente, sangrante y sin alma. Pensar que tan solo unas horas antes se sentía tan viva, tan fuerte, al haberle deseado _Feliz Navidad_ a Edward desde su alcoba, mediante las maravillas de la tecnología moderna.

Cerca de un mes después descubrió que estaba embarazada y no fue capaz de abortar.

Tanto Charlie como Renée, al igual que sus vecinos no dejaban de sentirse perturbados por lo atroz de todo esto, y lo peor, que se diera ante sus ojos y que no pudieran evitarlo. Nunca lograron encontrar a quién les causó tanto daño, pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para que sus vidas fuesen lo más normales posibles. Con la ayuda de psicólogas y el cariño de los más allegados lo intentó, realmente lo intentó. Pero, ¿cuánto más fácil habrían sido las cosas si los brazos de Edward le hubiesen dado cubierto?

Podía escuchar al pequeñito revolotear por toda la casa, generalmente le era tan difícil reunir las fuerzas y el coraje para darle a esa criaturita el abrigo, cariño y ternura que se merecía de su madre. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser fruto del destino? ¿De la crueldad?

Esa misma tarde al encontrarse frente al manuscrito que algunos años atrás se había dispuesto escribir, ese en que contaba la historia de su vida con Edward si la fortuna les hubiese dejado ser. Decidió revisar el correo electrónico; pese a que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de Edward se propuso comprobar de todos modos, tal y como había hecho por costumbre los últimos 4 años. Y para su sorpresa tenía una entrada de unas horas atrás, con el pulso temblando entró y tras un suspiro le fue posible leer:

_Isabella, quiero verte, te espero el día de Navidad en La Cueva,_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Edward_

_Pd/. Si no llegas… entenderé que has hecho una vida sin mí._

Isabella echó una mirada a la fecha, estaban a 12 de diciembre, en 12 días sería Navidad. Cerró su computador y se levantó del escritorio, le transpiraba la piel y le faltaba el aire. Caminaba por la habitación arrastrando los pies y abrazándose con intensidad imaginando la situación. _No puedo, no podré hacerle frente. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo tenga por fin delante de mí? ¿Cómo se tomaría él la existencia de mi hijo? _Sacudía la cabeza insistentemente, en completa negación. _Él no lo tomará bien, jamás lo podría tomar bien. No tendré el valor para contarle todo aquello. Revivir todo aquello. _Se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos.

—Necesito un baño.

Salió hacia su habitación y preparó la bañera con sales relajantes. Renée y Charlie se habían llevado al niño al parque, como todas las tardes soleadas, y luego irían a realizar algunas compras. Tenía la casa para sí sola.

Mientras la tina se llenaba seguía contemplando la posibilidad de ir a su encuentro. No sabía por qué estar más asustada, si por el hecho de verlo de nuevo o por cómo contarle que ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre.

Se desvistió y se sumergió en las confortables aguas.

Nadie sería capaz de comprenderla mejor que él. Edward era quien la había amado más en este mundo. Aunque para ser honestos, no entendía _por qué su actual silencio_, o _qué lo mantenía lejos de ella_, seguía pensando mientras el agua caliente ondulaba sobre su piel con movimientos tortuosos ante la agitación de su cuerpo.

_¿Y si la rechazaba? _¡Dios, estaba a punto de caer en la demencia!

El chapoteo del agua contra el piso debido al brusco movimiento la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. _¿Qué te hace creer que te querrá con un niño a cuestas, Isabella? ¿Eres tan ingenua que te crees que él te aceptará bajo estas condiciones?_

— ¡Calla! Déjame en paz —sollozó sin apenas notar que lo decía en voz alta o que el agua se hallaba en extremo fría. ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido? Su tiempo llegaba al final, en todos los sentidos.

…

En los días siguientes su rutina de vida dio un giro considerable. Ahora ella era quien llevaba a su hijo de compras y al parque; lo llevaba a la cama y por las noches le permitía que se quedara con ella cuando, tras algún mal sueño se levantaba y llegaba a su cama; había aprendido a no rechazarlo más.

Charlie y Renée ayudaron a Isabella a organizar su viaje. Charlie se ofreció en la tarea de adquirir los boletos de avión y realizar las reservaciones; Renée le ayudó a preparar las maletas y cualquier por menor que se requiriera.

Fue así, como entre risas y su manuscrito, transcurrieron sus vidas hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día.

A Isabella le tomaría un largo tiempo llegar a su destino, pese a que si bien vivía en los Estados Unidos, los vuelos para estas fechas ya se encontraban sobrevendidos, y Chicago no era la excepción. Estaba dispuesta a reunirse con el amor de su vida a quien no veía en 10 años, aun si le fuera necesario incluso realizar el viaje por tierra, pero pensaba en lo desgastante que sería para el niño y él no deseaba desprenderse de ella.

Desde el día siguiente al funeral de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, sus padres adoptivos, la habían enviado a casa de los Swan en La Florida. Esmerald Swan, nombre de soltera de Esme Cullen, _su_ madre, fue hermana de Charlie Swan, casado con Renée. El joven matrimonio no tenía hijos y decidieron reclamar a la más pequeña de los Cullen, a quien sabían que podían atender.

A Edward lo reclamó Elizabeth Cullen, hermana de Carlisle, luego de una semana de los funerales. Isabella trató por todos sus medios que los Swan o Elizabeth Cullen se quedaran con ambos, pero no le fue posible. Los Swan eran personas modestas que se apiadaron de ella al presenciar cómo se la llevaban los funcionarios de Servicios Infantiles. Aunque movieron sus influencias para hacerse con los niños, no les permitieron más que tomar a uno de ellos y cuando encontraron a la pequeña tan destrozada e indefensa no tuvieron corazón de dejarla una sola noche en aquel frío e impersonal lugar.

De _su hermano _no tuvo noticias hasta casi 3 años después.

El día que recibió una llamada telefónica de él fue el día en que cumplió 12 años. Él llamaba desde Inglaterra, la voz era diferente, se escuchaba como un chico grande. Recordaba que _sus padres_ le permitieron contestar el teléfono cada vez que sonaba, y ella estaba feliz por ello, ya era una niña grande en las puertas de la adolescencia; y cuando escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea sintió mucho miedo.

_¿Edward, eres tú?_, había sido un impulso en ese momento y cuando no contestaron sus piernas le flaquearon. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte suspiro y su voz la hechizó: _Feliz Cumpleaños, Isabella._ Luego de eso el hielo se cortó y se trataron de poner al día con las cosas más importantes. Él le dio un correo electrónico y su enlace de _Skype_. Una vez que la llamada se cortó ella no podía desprender el auricular de su oído. Hizo que Renée le abriera las cuentas necesarias para contactarse con él y de ahí en adelante todo fue a mejor. Se enlazaban casi a diario y se escribían _e-mails, _se contaban todo, y de nuevo fueron los mejores amigos. Él no lo sabía, pero ella cada día lo amaba más; incluso le volvió a llamar _Ángel_, y eso la llenaba de ilusión. Hacían planes de encontrarse pronto, pero siempre sucedía algo y nunca se volvieron a tener frente a frente, en carne y hueso.

Recordó por un momento lo que solía contestarle cada vez que se ponían en contacto el día de Navidad y ella le preguntaba: _¿Qué pides este año para Navidad, Edward? _Él siempre le respondía:_ Te pedí a ti, Isabella. _El corazón se le agitaba tanto y tan fuerte, de eso nada había cambiado. Sentía que se le salía del pecho.

Él siempre hablaba con cariño de Elizabeth y de cuánto le disgustaban las gentes y actividades pomposas en las que estaba inmerso el mundo en el que vivía; y siempre se preguntó por qué Edward nunca trató de que le llevaran con él, de que esa señora le reclamara también; pero luego recordaba lo buenos que habían sido los Swan consigo y se sentía tan egoísta.

_¿Crees que soy egoísta al desear vivir allá contigo, Edward?_ Solía preguntarle cuando más lo extrañaba. Pero solo bajaba la mirada y luego le decía: _Si estuviera en mis manos, Isabella, tú y yo jamás nos habríamos separado. Te prometo que algún día estarás conmigo y no permitiré que nadie nos separe de nuevo._

Sin embargo, nunca más volvió a sentir sus abrazos, su consuelo.

En ocasiones, cuando se concentra, casi puede oler su piel junto a ella; casi puede escucharlo desearle buenas noches, en el último instante de conciencia. Pero él está en Londres y ella en La Florida, con vidas tan diferentes, con mundos tan distantes.

—Isabella, cariño, llegamos. —La voz de Renée me sobresaltó al abrir la puerta para sacar al niño del portabebés y hacerme saber que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, mientras Charlie se apresuraba a sacar el equipaje de la parte trasera. Tomando a mi hijo de la mano salimos del coche.

— ¿Tienes los tiquetes, hija? —indagó Charlie, llegando a mi lado cargando con nuestras cosas.

—Sí, aquí los tengo —aseguré, sacando los documentos del abrigo.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño —sollozaba Renée contra mi cabello encerrándome en un gran abrazo al que se nos unió Charlie.

No dejaban de acariciar y besar a mi bebé, como si temieran que jamás nos volverían a ver. Imagino lo duro que sería para ellos tener una Navidad sin nosotros, pero era necesario, y agradecía la comprensión de mis ahora padres. Los Swan se esmeraron en hacerme feliz y llenar mi vida de cariño, sin importar el costo, y yo los amaba.

—Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, significa mucho para mí. —Fueron las últimas palabras que Isabella les dirigió.

Se acompañaron hasta las puertas de acceso y se despidieron con un movimiento de mano sobre el hombro cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió la manita de su niño halar de ella, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y pusieron sus pies en movimiento.

Caminaron hasta la sala de abordaje entre saltitos y jueguecillos del niño. Al llegar buscaron un espacio donde esperar a ser llamados. El niño se entretenía con un cochecito, ella solo era capaz de contemplarlo sin derramar lágrimas.

—No te alejes, mi vida. —Isabella abrió su portátil y escribió, de tanto en tanto elevaba la mirada supervisando las acciones del niño, hasta que fue hora de embarcar. Respiró profundo, recogió sus cosas, buscó la manita de su hijo y fueron al encuentro de su destino, fuese el que fuese.

…

24 de diciembre, hoy nuevamente es Navidad. Edward, desde Londres aborda su avión con rumbo hacia los Estados Unidos. Llegaría al Chicago O'Hare 1 y de ahí a _La Cueva _sin demoras_._ En espera que al finalizar el día tenerse frente a frente, pero, ¿cómo saber lo que les depara la vida? Solo la firme esperanza lo impulsaba a emprender tal viaje.

El avión levantó vuelo y una vez transcurrida la zozobra del despegue, se dedicó a '_typear'_ velozmente sobre el teclado, imaginando cómo sería si su novela en lugar de una fantasía, de un mundo imaginario, un paraíso anhelado; contara así sus vidas, pero era demasiado perfecto que le suponía imposible siquiera pensarlo, menos aún soñarlo. El tiempo pasó y pronto él se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Sobresaltado por una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, se despierta en el instante que la aeronave sufre fuertes sacudidas, en ese momento la voz de una mujer realiza un anuncio.

—_Señores pasajeros, debido al mal tiempo y de acuerdo a las normas internacionales de seguridad aeronáutica, nos vemos en la obligación de cambiar la ruta del vuelo y dirigir el avión al Aeropuerto Internacional __John F. Kennedy__ en Nueva York, hasta que las condiciones mejoren. Pedimos disculpas y lamentamos las demoras que esta medida les cause… _

La voz de la sobrecargo se apagaba a medida que se apagaban también sus sueños de tener a Isabella entre sus brazos para esta fecha tal y como se habían prometido y de esa manera romper con la _maldición_ que parecía les perseguía en Navidad. Cuando tenía 5, vio morir a su madre en Navidad; a los 8, también en Navidad, 13 años atrás perdió el corazón y la razón cuando encontró los ojos de Isabella; en vísperas de Navidad, hace 10 años ya, perdieron a Esme y Carlisle, los _padres_ que los unieron; al día siguiente, en Navidad, le arrebataron a Isabella y su corazón. Nunca más supo lo que era ser abrazado por ella; unos días después, Elizabeth Cullen lo abriga entre sus brazos y vierte sobre él tanto amor como nunca había sido testigo fuera posible, pero lo lleva a vivir a medio mundo de distancia de Isabella; y hoy, en Navidad, decide abandonarse a su suerte y al destino para encontrarse con ella y… Jamás creyó posible, que el mal clima sobre _Los Grandes Lagos_ le jugaría una mala pasada, y pondría en _jaque _2 la estabilidad de su cordura o la resistencia de sus fuerzas. Había sido optimista cuando tomó la decisión de subir al avión, durante muchos años mantuvo una batalla campal contra los hechos y resistirse a la verdad debilitó su alma y su cuerpo; pero jamás se sintió más débil que en este momento. Resistió tanto como pudo, luchó tanto como pudo, pero la agonía revivía con fuertes llamaradas desquebrajando su interior.

Suspiró ante la impotencia y cerró los ojos unos momentos; acomodó el respaldo de su asiento y ligeramente resignado, se dispuso a concluir su novela; el único consuelo que le quedaba ante la nube oscura que se presentaba en su futuro, un futuro sin ella.

— ¿Qué pides este año para Navidad, Ángel? Yo te pedí a ti, Isabella.

_Notas:_

1 Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare, en Chicago.

2 Jugada en el ajedrez, previa o anterior al gane.

...

***Si les ha gustado pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, y si quieren saber nuestro punto de pista para un antes y un después les invito a leer el antes y el después. Link de la historia en mi perfil.


End file.
